Taken
by EverythingAtOnce
Summary: It was a war she lost before it even started. She wasn't one to run, but she had no choice. He had the upper hand to it all.


**I know I have another story going, but I was just oh so inspired to write this today! ;D It's all in Brittany's POV, just so ya know, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks. My name's not even close to the owners names, and it doesn't even rhyme with it either. ;)  
**

* * *

I love him. Just kidding, I don't. He's a jerk. Why would I ever feel anything for that lowlife loser? He's just some punk of a kid with many, many problems. All he does is waste my time. Why do I care, anyway?

I crossed my legs while I bit the eraser at the end of my pencil. As I continued to gaze out the musty, old, foggy window by me, the tension between my teeth and the pale colored eraser of my pencil grew.

My eyes watched while the group of boys, out in the school field, played soccer. They were all in everyday clothes—no fancy jerseys of any sort. They were playing for fun. School had just ended, so there was no problem that they were playing. Although, one boy in particular out of that group of boys that was kicking that dirty, old, black and white ball around, was the one reason why I was wasting my time, staring like some crazy stalker or poor kid who has no life.

I can easily be grooming my nails, fixing my hair, or better yet, touching up on my makeup right now—I'm sure I look like a zombie since I haven't had the chance to take a second glance in the mirror all day—but, no. No. No. And, let me think…_no._

All I can do is _stare_ at the moron who is making my life miserable at the moment.

Why? Why did it have to happen? I thought my secret was safe...

"Brittany!"

I jumped at the sound of my name and my pencil clattered on the desk in front of me. Snapping my head in the direction of the voice, I spoke, suddenly out of breath, "Yes?"

"Don't you have any homework you should be working on?" Mrs. Crandall, the ISS lady at my school, also known as the Devil's long lost sister, snapped, irked at me. I swear, she hates everybody that walks this planet…she even has a bad, sassy attitude towards my sweet, innocent baby sisters! She's probably the only lady in the world that can make Jeanette come home bawling her eyes out like someone claimed they hated her guts, and make Eleanor come home, fuming, to the point you can see steam coming out of her ears and nostrils and a pair of horns emerging from her skull.

Finding my breath unhitch itself from my throat, I opened my mouth to speak, "Wel—"

"Apparently it seems you do! Get it out! Chop, chop!" She clapped her hands, and then folded her arms. "We don't have all day! You still have half of an hour left! Which I know you can get plenty done with just that much time! You're not in La La Land, Brittany," she sneered. Gosh, I never did anything to this lady, yet here she goes, calling me off. "You're in detention! Did you not see 'Detention' on the front of the door?" Right, I'm in detention. Almost forgot… Mrs. Crandall then muttered as she straightened some scattered papers on her desk, "Teenagers. Don't they know there ain't no time for daydreaming? They need to start bringing their brains instead of their fantasies to school…"

I heaved out an annoyed sigh, and rolled my eyes out of aggravation. "Well, at least let me finish my sentence," I grumbled under my breath. I absolutely hate it when someone cuts me off.

Dropping my gaze down to where my beige, vintage-styled backpack that leaned against my chair, I took a quick peek over at where Mrs. Crandall sat, looking over some papers. She had one of those unfortunate faces where everything was pointy—her nose, chin, ears, nails—all of it was stretched and sharply edged. Her hair was pitch black and cut short to her shoulders, and her skin looked as if it had never seen the light of day, ever. She always wore the same, old, boring attire: a white button-up shirt with black, flared pants. It's amazing that she was even able to find a man to pop the question of marriage to her.

I looked over at the clock above the window next to me. That little liar—I have ten—not thirty—_ten_ minutes left of detention. Rolling my eyes, for this wasn't the first time I've been lied to by that witch, a thought—no, a reminder popped up in my head.

Alvin wanted to talk to me after school today.

Slowly, my eyes trailed back up and out the window. With little effort and time, my eyes instantly found the cause to all of my problems that I'd been wasting my time staring at for pretty much the whole entire detention.

My body instantly froze while realization hit me with a metal bat. I had only ten minutes until I'd have to see my worst nightmare.

No. I can't see him. I can't talk to him. I can't give him what he wants. I can't say what he wants to hear from my lips. But it'd be so much simpler to give him what he wants…because it's also what I want… Wait, but no…

I don't want him to know. I don't want him. I don't love him. I can't love him.

Last night was entirely a mistake.

Ugh! Why?! I thought my secret was safe… I thought I would never have to worry about it anymore! I thought I had it locked up.

I bit my bottom lip and peeled my gaze from where Alvin's form stood, interacting with all of his jock friends, and sport friends, and…his girlfriend…who clung onto his arm…clueless… I had to literally peel—okay, maybe not so literal, but I had to use a lot of force just to peel my eyes off of him to look at the clock.

Eight minutes left.

Inhaling deeply, to try and calm my heartbeat, I exhaled out evenly through my lips.

What is wrong with me?! I'm Brittany Miller! I can handle _anything_! Except for maybe one thing: my love. No, but this time I can handle it. I'm the owner of it. I hold the reins. This love is mine. Mine. I can't give it to him—I'm not giving it to him. He can't have it.

How did this happen?! How did I—_why _did I let it happen? I never gave him permission to press his lips on mine! How did I get too close to him? It's never happened before! We always hang out here and then! Well, to put it more precise, he always hangs around me and my friends with all of his other dumb friends just to get under my skin…but he somehow got too close… He got too close to my heart. He somehow found the key that would unlock all of my love…

But _how_? How did he? He's already got a lover! And I'm not her! He's not mine. And this love isn't his. I'm not giving it to him. He's not even supposed to know about it.

I can't face him. I can't let him ask all of the questions that are on his mind. I'm not giving him any answers—I can't!

I know what he wants to talk about. And I know it's about that _stupid _kiss. And I don't even know how it happened…

Glancing up at the clock, the blood nearly drained from my face, but my heart was too busy to even let the blood drop from my face when it was pulsing it straight to the top of my head, making it about ready to explode.

Five minutes.

I'm dead.

My eyes frantically dropped down from the clock and out the window. Crap. He was coming. He was heading his way.

I watched, holding my breath tightly in, while he glanced down at his phone and waved to his friends goodbye. He unhooked his pretty little girlfriends hands off of him while he, too, waved goodbye. That's funny, no goodbye kiss? I couldn't help but smirk. He probably didn't kiss her because he's already mine.

My eyes widened. No…

He's not mine, and I'm not his! NO! I don't _love _him!

I glanced up at the time.

Four minutes.

Why am I stressing over this? Why am I stressing over him? Why Alvin?! Of all the attractive boys in this school! No…Alvin's not attractive! I hate him! Just like how I hate his girlfriend. Just like how much his girlfriend will hate _me_...which is totally fine because I've hated her from the start; she's always been a brat to me, and there's no lying that she somehow thinks she's better than me…which is impossible. No one can be better than me—no one—not a single soul in this universe, not even when I'm dead.

Taking the dare of looking out the window, once again, I nearly had a heart attack.

He was gone. He was out of sight. Alvin was coming. He was coming for me…for my love… Wait—no. He can't _have _it. It's _mine._

When I face Alvin, I'm going to tell him off. He's not getting anything from me.

"Okay, Brittany," Mrs. Crandall began, "time's up. I guess it's time I let you go."

My heart nearly skipped a beat. I quickly snatched my pencil and threw backpack up, carelessly swinging it over my shoulder while I looked up at the clock.

One minute.

I walked as calmly as I could towards my doom—towards the door of death. For most people, they'd think that walking out this door is like being released from prison after a thousand years of being locked up. But for me, it's not even close to that.

As I walked up to the only door in this room, Mrs. Crandall snorted, "Brittany, darling, please try not to get anymore tardies."

I didn't even bother to take a second glance at that evil lady. I had no time to even bother with her. I can deal with her any day, and I'd rather deal with her now, than with what could possibly be waiting outside of that door. What I'm dealing with right now is so much scarier than what I've ever faced. And I don't know if I can face it.

Setting my hand on the handle to the door, I opened the door, and the next thing I knew, I was gone. I was doing the only thing I could do. The only thing I was ready to do: run.

There was no way I was going to face him…to face Alvin. I was running away from him.

My name's Brittany Miller. I'm a junior in high school, and I have two younger sisters named, Jeanette, and Eleanor. And, Jeanette and Eleanor, well, they have crushes on these two boys who happen to be brothers, and their names are, Simon, and Theodore. Now, Simon and Theodore, they just so happen to have a big brother, Alvin Seville. All of us have been great friends since childhood, although, big brother, Alvin Seville, and me, Brittany Miller, have a twisted friendship where every day is war, and not one day goes by where we don't fight. We're the best rivals that anyone's ever known.

Now, there's one thing everyone, who knows me, knows about me: I never run from a battle.

Right now, I'm running from my greatest rival, and my greatest fear.

Why? Because I'm scared. But I'll never admit it to anyone, ever.

Why may I be scared?

I'm scared, because the one thing I've been guarding, trying to keep the hold of reins on, trying so hard to lock back up in my heart, is gone. It was never with me. That's why I never had control of it. That's why I could never lock it back up. It was always in his possession. Not mine.

I'm scared, because the one thing I've been trying so desperately hard for all of these years just to keep a secret of…has been taken.

* * *

**This story was inspired by the song "Mine" by Christina Perri, and I won't go into too much detail about why I even got into listening to the song, but I'll just say it was because of a dance. Anywaaaay, I know this is short for what I usually write, but I really hoped you enjoyed this and it wasn't confusing or anything! **

**Thank you so much for reading, and leave a review if you'd like!**


End file.
